Gangsters
by MusicalSphinx17
Summary: Lucy is a run away that just wants to fight and smoke her days away with no worry in the world, but fate has other plans. When a gang fight goes wrong Lucy is injured and bleeding. Until a pink haired stranger finds her and takes her back to his gang... Fairy tail! But will Lucy leave and go back to the streets.. or will she stay because of her growing feelings for a certain pinky.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lucy's Pov

Lucy took one more long drag on her cigarette, removing it slowly from her mouth and lifted her head to the stary night sky and breathed out watching the smoke rise into the air before it dissipated. Lucy then dropped the cigarette on the ground and stomped it out with her black boots.

Along with her black boots was her ripped dark gray skinny jeans that were snug enough on her to keep her legs warm in the cold air. Strapped to her belt was a whip, she used it as a weapon when fighting. She had a back tank top that was ripped at the edges from years of use that read "Krewella", and a black leather jacket that kept her slightly warmer in the still cold temperatures. She wore no make up, not liking the way it made her feel stupid and weird. Her hair was what really bothered her. She hated the way it was such a bright blonde, it made her more noticeable than almost anyone. She wanted to get it dyed, but stopped the second she heard the rumors about a blonde, boobed, beauty with a whip as fast as lightning. While she didn't like the boob comment, even if her boobs were big, she loved the rumor in itself. So she kept the blonde hair to keep the rumor alive so people knew who was killing them.. Blacklash. It was a name that popped out of no where but it stuck to her and she liked it.

Lucy started walking along an alley way when she heard a bottle break. She did a 360 in point 5 seconds and saw a lanky man with a blue stained and ripped suit and tie and a broken beer bottle in his hand and a sinister grin along with brown eyes and and weird blue hair. He had a red tattoo above his right eye. He stared right back into her big brown doe eyes, not caring that Lucy glared back at him and asked him in a steady and cold voice,

"What do you want bastard, do you know who I am."

He only laughed at he and said in a deep voice,

"Only revenge on you. I know perfectly well who you are Blacklash, you ruined my slaving days by getting me busted by the cops."

"You were getting on my nerves bringing in more and more cry baby girls, the cops were the quickest way to stop the crying, and besides it earned me brownie points with the fuzz."

"Oh I am going to get my revenge you bitch."

 _Of course,_ Lucy thought as behind the man came at least 5 other men armed with broken bottles, chains, or knifes. Lucy looked behind her she saw 15 other men entering through the other end of the alley way. It wasn't a small alley way, it was at least 15 ft wide so there was a circle around her in no time. The blue haired man that first confronted her was on the inside of the circle with her walking towards her and with her right hand she gripped her whip tighter. What he didn't know was that she was hoping he would get a few more steps closer. She had a trick up her sleeve.

"What a shame, the great Blacklash is going to die tonight"

 _Two more steps_

" I just want you to remember one thing before you go to hell"

 _One more step_

"The name of your killer… is Bora!"

 _There!_ And with that Lucy moved her hand left hand faster than they could entirely understand, and she reached for a bottle in one of her jackets pockets and whipped it out and sprayed the man in the face with the pepper spray. As Bora screamed like a girl and fell backwards and on his butt, he pointed at Lucy and yelled out in a angry voice,

"KILL HER! KILL HER YOU IDIOTS, DON'T LET HER GET AWAY, I WANT HER BLOOD SPILLED AND SPLATTERED ACROSS THESE WALLS!"

 _Shit I'm screwed if I can't find an escape or exit somewhere._ Lucy threw the spray bottle at the blunette, hitting him on the head knocking him out cold. She then brought out her whip, lading it on the ground making a cracking noise that made the advancing men stop for a second, but the pause was brief and soon they started trying to grab, punch, and slash but she was too quick. She wrapped her whip around the first guys neck and was able to snap it, causing him to fall lifeless. She used her whip again to grab a man's wrist and before he could blink she had pulled him hard to the right knocking over two other men. She loosened her whip and cracked it at a man's feet, causing him to jump back and trip and fall backwards and land on the guy behind him. She tried to launch her whip at another man but as the whip wrapped around his wrist he yanked her forward, but she was prepared. As he pulled her close she came up easily causing her speed to increase and when she was only about five inches away she punched him right in the nose. He then ripped the whip out of her hand and threw it to the side. She stared at it and then growled at the man in front of her who was clutching his nose while blood came out.

 _Guess I just have to use my fists and body,_ so she punched and Lucy kicked a few more men and soon there was 3 left. She was bruised and bloodied from the fights and she felt like falling over and collapsing, but she was determined to take out the last few. She tried to swing a punch at one of them but she was to slow and he grabbed her wrist and flipped her onto her back, hard. She felt pain spike down her spine and lower back, but she still tried to stand up. She was kicked back down to the ground and bruised on the side and then over and over again until she felt immense pain that caused her to cry out for a second. _They must have broken a rib or two_ , before she could think though about it more she felt punches and kicks and slices all over her body making her bit her lip so hard she could feel the blood running down her chin and it gushing into her mouth.

"Alright, stop boys. I want to deliver the finishing blow, and have everyone know that Bora killed Blacklash!"

Lucy looked up as much as she could, coughing up blood in the process, and looked a Bora and glared coughing and gurgling saying,

"You are a sick, and twisted bastard and i am going to come backs as a ghost and haunt you and scare the living shit out of you for the rest of your miserable life."

That caused Bora to laugh and squat down in front of her and open his mouth but before he could say something crude another voice spoke instead.

"Wow, who knew you had it you Bora, to become a murderer and a psychopath. So sad this is what your life led to."

"Who the hell are you!" screamed out Bora.

It sounded like a male's voice, deep but it sounded like he was about Lucy's age. She tried turning her head but felt immense pain so as she whipped her head bad around to the front to lay her head down she got a blur of pink hair on a walking body, and all Lucy could think about before passing out was, _Who in the world would have pink hair._


	2. Chapter 2

**I am soo so so so so so so so so sorry. It has been a busy summer and I never had time to write except at midnight but i was dead tired by then. I apologize again to all of sincerely and than you from the bottom of my heart to those who stayed to read the story. Please don't hate me but even I'm having a hard time not doing that right now. Please forgive me and if you want to complain please do so by pm me. Again I am so so so so sorry and I will make sure NONE of the other chapters take this long EVER AGAIN. And if forgot to put a disclaimer on the last chapter but here it is. I own nothing it all goes to Hiro Mashima the angel that created this holy anime/manga. Please enjoy ^v^**

Chapter 2

Lucy's Pov.

All she saw was darkness surrounding her, until a light shined so brightly in front of her she had to block her eyes with her arms. When the shining light had dulled Lucy moved her arms and opened her eyes and looked to the person who was now smiling before her. A beautiful woman with blonde hair and brown eyes. With a simple pink dress and her blonde hair done up elegantly into a bun. She had a smile that made anyone be filled with pure joy. Lucy fell to her knees and looked up at her mom once again and as she saw and felt her mom bend down and put her hand on her cheek lovingly, she felt tears seep out of her eyes and down her face.

" MOM!"

Lucy yelled as she lunged forward and hugged her mom around the waist. Never wanting to let go, she was now voicing her pain by yelling out through her tears, crying and blubbering like a child. Now that she thought about it, she felt more like a child than she should. She looked down and noticed she had now had short legs and that her hair was shorter. She was wearing an dress that went to her knees that she was familiar with. And when she cried she could hear the change in her voice and how it was more high pitched and childish. She stood up form her knees and from her new body she stood to her mother's waist. She looked up at her mom only to cry out and fall backwards, trying to get away from the person in front of her. As she turned around and got up, and ran as fast as her little legs could carry her. When she stopped to catch her breath she looked behind her and didn't see the person, but as she looked in front of her and saw the one person she never wanted to see again.

"D-dad.." Lucy whispered.

Lucy's Dad grabbed her shoulder with a painful grip not letting go, shaking her small body back and forth. Then as he opened his mouth to say something to Lucy, but instead of his deep voice, out came a higher pitch and more younger voice.

"Wake up! Don't make me slap you awake!"

Then Lucy opened her eyes.

Natsu's Pov.

Sitting here watching her sleep was painful. Knowing that he could have helped her sooner if only he had trusted his gut when he sensed danger. As he studied her face he noticed that she was very pretty. She had bright blonde hair that was sprawled around her head and a few strands on her face. Natsu brushed off the strands on her face. Getting a full view of her plump, pink lips which were slightly parted. She had a gentle nose with the lightest curve on it. Her eyes were closed which showed off her long, unlike her hair, dark eyelashes. Her skin was a creamy color which gave her hair an even brighter glow. The sheet that covered her body while she rested in the infirmary bed did her beautiful curvy body no justice. Her collar bones were delicate and she had delicate shoulders to match. her chest was big and her stomach and waist were small. Her hips were wide. He couldn't see her legs well, but when he found her on the ground in the alleyway he noticed that they were long and creamy like the rest of her.

He could hear her labored breathes. They soon became irregular and panicked and her eyes under eyelids seemed to be going crazy. _She must be having a pretty bad nightmare._ Suddenly he heard a frantic but heavenly voice come out of the woman's mouth,

"Mom!… D-dad?"

The way her voice broke almost made Natsu cry along with the girl, who had tears now streaming down her face. Natsu did the only thing he could think of, he grabbed the woman's left shoulder and started shaking the woman back and forth and started yelling at the unconscious woman,

"Wake up! Don't make me slap you awake!"

Smart… No. Effective.. Yes. Because the woman eyes suddenly opened wide and for a second Natsu's breathe stopped. Her eyes were a honey golden brown. Swirling with unimaginable depths, making Natsu wanting to dive in and know every nook and cranny of her beauty and her past and life. Her dreams and wishes and what makes her jump and makes her happy. Though that moment passed as quickly as it came. For the woman did something Natsu stupidly did not expect, though he should have. She sat up straight, and looked like her she was trying to see straight. Before Natsu could even say something to calm her nerves, she snapped her head to look at him with such intensity he wanted to cower under the bed. Then her fist suddenly connected with Natsu's chin. Natsu's head was thrown back for a minute and all he could see was stars when he straightened his head and looked straight. When his vision cleared he looked to where Lucy was and was about to ask her what the hell was wrong with her but never got the chance. As because Lucy was gone!

He looked around the room and didn't see her and stood up and was about to yell out, but then heard groans and pants of pain and exhaustion. He went to the other side of the bed and saw the woman on the floor using her left arm to wrap around her ribs and the right arm to support the left arm. Her eyes were squeezed shut in pain and he mouth drawn into a straight line. Natsu cautiously bent down towards the woman and touched her shoulder trying not to cause and more unnecessary pain. When his fingers touched her her eyes shot open and she glared at him and through the pain was able to bite out at him,

"Who *pant* the hell are you, where am I, *groan* and how long have I *groan* been unconscious?"

Natsu carefully picked her up bridal style, much to the woman's complaint, and laid her gently on the bed. He made sure she was comfy and in a non painful position. He then checked her scraps and bruises, making sure that they were healing. When he pressed his fingers against the woman's ribs right below her breasts he heard the woman let out a painful hiss. So he removed his fingers and sat back down in the seat placed next to the bed. When he looked back at the woman he found her looking at him with such an intensity that he felt like she was looking into his soul and searching his past and memories. Finally she said,

"I've decided that I'm going to trust you. Don't make me regret it."

Natsu just stared at her bewildered, what person just ultimately decides to trust a person in a few minutes. Oh well he wasn't about to waste this opportunity so he cleared his throat and said to the woman,

" My name is Natsu Dragneel and you and in the infirmary of Fairy Tail. You have been asleep for a whole day. What is your name, I just can't just yell out, you, every time I want to get you attention."

The woman looked warily at Natsu and then said,

"My name is Lucy."

Lucy's Pov.

When age said my name the guy's, now know as Natsu, face lit up and he smiled really wide. He then looked to the door the second the door knob turned and in walked a beautiful woman. She had long flowing silky, white hair. Her front bangs were put up in a small ponytail the sat right in front of her head. She had a curvy and gorgeous body, and she wore a hot pink dress that hugged her curves. She had light pink ruffles that outlined the dress. She had a V-neck so you could see she had huge cleavage. She had a pale, but glowing complexion, that made her look like a glowing angel. She was carrying a tray that held bread and butter and water. She placed it on a wooden that was sitting next to Lucy's bed. Once she set it down she looked over at her, Lucy saw that the woman had bright baby blue eyes, she was smiling kindly at her. _She is a actually angel sent down from heaven to heal my wounds,_ Lucy thought.

It soon passed and she looked down at herself and for the first time since she woke up she saw that instead of her ripped jeans and Kewella T-shirt she was wearing a hospital gown. Lucy started flipping out and whipped my head straight at Natsu and she glared and snapped at him,

"Where the hell is my clothes?! What perverted things did you do!?"

Instead of an answer she got giggles. Lucy turned her head over to the angel and saw that the sound was coming from her lips that was being currently covered by her hand. She then realized that Lucy was glaring at her and she then quieted and quit her giggling and said to Lucy with a little bit of laughter in her voice,

"He didn't do anything to you. I was the one to undress you. Natsu wouldn't have a dirty thought even if dirt was thrown in his face."

With that she giggled harder and Lucy swore she was hearing an angel speak. _Who knew someone so beautiful and perfect existed,_ Lucy thought. Lucy then looked around the room and saw there was curtains all pulled back so she saw about five other beds all to her right. On the wall at the end was a huge window that casted in sunlight. If Lucy looked forward she saw a counter and cupboards that covered the whole wall from each end to the other. There was bandages and cotton swabs and other medical supplies and bottle of what looked like weird elixirs and medicine. To Lucy's left was Natsu who was sitting there just studying her, also the wooden door the woman came out of. Speaking of the woman, who was she.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked to the white haired beauty.

"My name is Mira-jane, but you can just call me Mira. And to answer your previous question your clothes are in the drawer of this stand."

With that Mira bent down and opened a drawer in the stand and there was her clothes and Lucy saw her black boots on the other side of the stand. Mira pulled out her clothes and picked up her boots and gave them to Lucy. Lucy hugged her boots, glad to have something familiar with her. Then she noticed the something was missing.

"Where is my whip! I need my whip!"

"You mean this whip?" Natsu says holding up Lucy's precious baby.

Lucy ripped the whip out of Natsu's grip and started cradling the whip. She then looked at Natsu and glared at him and then looked at the door. Natsu being to dense just looked at her like she was crazy.

"Natsu I think she wants you to leave so she can change."

"Fiiine, but I'll be waiting downstairs for you Luigi."

"IT'S LUCY!"

Natsu was already out the door laughing his ass off. Lucy just humphed and tried standing up to change, but it hurt so Mira helped her up and helped Lucy change. While it was embarrassing and making Lucy's dignity, pride, and ego sink to deep levels, but she was thankful for the help. Not that she would ever say that out loud. Once she was finished Lucy strapped her whip to her belt, she was loving the feeling of her clothes back on her skin. Although moving around hurt like hell she was NOT being confounded to the hospital bed. That was a major no no. Mira had left once Lucy could finish on her own so Lucy was alone in the infirmary. She looked at the window and saw the dust particles floating around in the streams of sunlight. She suddenly felt great longing to go see her 'Spirits' so she decided she will go see them when she is healed.

Lucy walked to the door and was prepared for anything. Heaven, Hell, a world full of angels, or a bunch of pink haired idiots. She was prepared, but she was NOT prepared for what she saw when she opened that door. What she saw was Mira in a corner dying while a brute of a man was sitting on top of her crushing her. He had the same snow white hair as Mira but was tan. Natsu was in a fist fight with a raven haired man who for some reason only had boxers on. Two lean men, one with spiky orange hair and the other with a weird up styled black hair, were standing behind a petite blue haired girl yelling about how awesome she was. I presume from their screaming her name was Levy. Everything else was in disarray, people fighting and and pushing against each other foreheads and fists. One woman with a bikini top and leggings with poker cards and a barrel of beer in front of her was yelling at the raven haired man to put on some clothes. A man off to the side with spiky orange hair with glasses was surrounded by women was about to join the fight. While watching all of this I couldn't help but scream out above all the chaos and shouting,

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing, mid drink, fight, dying, kicking, punching, cheering. All of them stopped and stared at me, and all of them at once smiled and yelled out to me,

"WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I am sorry that I haven't updated. I would tell you a whole paragraph worth of why not but no one really cares, you just want to read. So I hope you enjoy the third chapter of Gangsters.**

 **Disclaimer- I own nothing of Fairy Tail.. it is a painful truth but oh well. Please Review and Enjoy, I said that already didn't I. Sorry getting off track, haha I'll just shut up now…**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Lucy Pov.**

After getting bombarded by questions and people, Lucy was finally able to sit down at the bar they had in their 'hangout'. Basically the place they claimed, the place they could go and get updates on the other Gangs and they could grab a drink before heading out on a 'Mission'. Whatever that was, she was just sitting at the bar sipping on the beer she was handed. Although she wasn't going to admit it out loud, she'd rather have a shake or tea, but no way in hell was she going to admit to that. Lucy was still digesting all of the info she got from the other people. From the names and characteristics she was able to pick up from them.

There was Levy McGarden, a short, petite, blue haired, 17 year old girl. As the same age, Levy suddenly thought she and Lucy would get along great. Lucy on the other hand wasn't so sure, though it didn't hurt to try. The two cheerleaders she mistook for gay lovers, though that was quickly shot down with a lot of laughing and yelling, were actually Jet and Droy. Two, 18 year old guys trying to win Levy, though Lucy knew both would fail terribly, not that she would stop them, because they were freaking hilarious to watch. She couldn't remember which was which, but one was pale with bright orange, spiky hair with a really tall, brown top hat. The other one was tanner with black hair that went upwards and then dipped down, splitting at the end. The drunk girl with the beer was Cana, someone Lucy didn't mind sitting down and laughing with. She had dark brown hair that went down to her butt and she didn't mind showing off her huge cleavage in her blue bikini top.

She had a twisted, dirty sense of humor and Lucy found that hilarious.

She challenged Cana to a drink off, but it was quickly shot down by Mira who worked at the bar, who overheard Lucy and Cana. She said, quoting the overprotective waitress, 'It wouldn't be good for Lucy's injuries,' whatever that meant. Lucy had handled worse, and she wanted out of there quick because she needed to go check in with her 'connections'. She still needed info, and she be damned if she let this kind of money go to waste. She would also be damned if she passed up the chance to be fed and get shelter for free. She would be pushed to her limits though. There was a freaking exhibitionist at this place. Gray Fullbuster, a pale, built, black and bluish, spiky hair. His eyes were a dark blue, he either carried a smirk or a slight frown. Not that Lucy was complaining, he was smoking.. or freezing she should say. He had a colder exterior, and from what he ordered she could tell her couldn't handle hot stuff. He was always constantly stripping his clothes without his knowing. Lucy still wasn't complaining, he was still, hot…cold, whatever.

Then there was Elfman Strauss, younger brother to Mira. He was very built and would not shut up about being a man. If she heard one more, 'MAN', come out of his loud mouth she would kick him, in the exact spot that dignified him as a man. He had a stitched up scar right below his right eye. When Lucy heard that Elfman and Mira were siblings she couldn't believe it, thinking that there had to be a child mixup at the hospital. Though she swear she heard the name Lisanna mentioned sometime between Lucy's rambling of how different those two were. She really didn't care though, just another name among the other 30 she wasn't going to remember. Though there was a name that struck a cord in her head when said. Loke, it sounded familiar, yet… wrong, like that was the wrong name to call the person.

He was an orange headed hot head. She could tell he was a play boy, no doubt about it. Though when she approached him, he did the opposite of a playboy. At first he was sweeping her off her feet, literally, the next he looked at her face and then dropped her immediately, running as fast as he could. Though Lucy wouldn't say it allowed… she was a little hurt. She just shook off the insulted feeling and kept thinking about why that name sounds so familiar. That is until she felt something rub against her leg.. then it started vibrating.

"AAAHHHHH! GIANT SPIDER!" Lucy screamed as she jumped from her seat by the bar onto the bar itself, shuddering and shaking. That is until she heard a 'meow' and then a laugh. She looked at the pink haired boy, Natsu she thinks, who was falling on the ground with laughter.

Lucy scowled, about to lunge at the laughing pinky before she heard another 'meow' coming from below the bar. Lucy looked down and saw a.. blue cat? She swear if she saw a rainbow colored pig run through this place she was done. Lucy then noticed that everyone else was laughing with Natsu, something she was not appreciating. She then got off the bar and picked up the blue cat, she noticed from the first touch how utterly soft he was. Lucy sat back down in her seat and kept petting the blue cat, she knew she was addicted when Natsu came over laughing and tried to take the cat into his arms. Emphasis on the Tried, Lucy just punched him in the face and told him to screw off while still keeping her eyes on the soft and adorable cat.

"But Happy is my cat Luigi!" Natsu whined at her from the ground.

"I don't give a crap, you wanted to scare me with it. His name is happy also, that is reason enough to take it from such an abuser." Lucy said matter of factly.

Natsu wasn't having it though. He went behind Lucy and had a big shit-eating smirk, then with an evil glint in his eyes he started tickling the crap out of Lucy. She laughed and laughed uncontrollably, which made the cat jump from her lap. Natsu then stopped tickling and picked up his cat, petting him and glaring at Lucy every so often. Lucy just glared back, angry at him for exposing her weakness. She muttered curse words as she stood herself up straight, hissing in pain as she felt her ribs flare up in pain from the tickle abuse, laughing like that and punching Natsu didn't help either. Natsu whipped his head towards Lucy when he heard the hiss of pain and he set the cat down on the ground nicely and walked up to Lucy and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I forgot about your ribs. Here let me help you." Natsu put the one hand that wasn't on Lucy's shoulder and grabbed her hand, helping her sit up straight.

Lucy didn't like the help, but didn't complain when he did. She then went back to her beer as she looked over to Mira, Cana, and Levy who were at the other end of the bar. All of them smirking and giggling with that look in their eyes made Lucy very wary. They didn't look dangerous, but the feels they were giving off were a different story. Lucy then looked away and rolled her eyes thinking, _Those are some really freaking weird demons. I swear this place is already making me go insane, by the time I have healed will I be purple and smirking while walking around with a weird glint in my eye. Scaring and scaring little babies and children and cats._

Lucy's thoughts were interrupted by the bang of open doors. In the giant doorway stood Loke, who was panting and shaking. He looked like he has seen hell, and Lucy didn't think it was her time yet so she scooted to the chair on her right, farther away from the door. Everyone was watching Loke has he shakily stood up and with a stutter of fear in his voice he said,

"Erza is coming."

And with those simple words Lucy wish she had brought ear muffs. For everyone was screaming and panicking and she swear she saw Natsu and Gray hugging, and Happy even hissed and ran over to Natsu. Lucy thought that the world was ending by the way these people were acting. Of course though Mira was just happily humming away while scrubbing a beer mug, placing it down and scrubbing the next one. By this point she didn't know who was more insane, the people running around and screaming about Titania, or Mira, who despite everything that's happened just sits there and smiles. _Is this was happens to people who are here to long?!_ Lucy thought, with wide eyes she saw a figure enter the door way.

When the person suddenly cleared their throat really loud everyone stopped where they were and stood up straight and tall and were stiff. No movement, Lucy wasn't sure if they were still breathing. The person walked inside and Lucy was able to make out a woman, and the closer she got the more she could see that she was beautiful. _Is everyone female here just born like angels or what..?_ Lucy thought as she got a clear view of the woman's face when she looked at her.

She had bright scarlet hair that went down past mid back. With bright brown eyes and a gentle but stern look in them, along with lips that were turned into a slight frown. Lucy also noticed she was wearing silver pads with Heart Kruz symbol on them. She had one of those pads on her chest, though it did not do her chest any justice since her bust was as big as Mira's. She was wearing a white button down shirt underneath her padding and she had a blue skirt and brown, calf length boots. Although she hated to admit it, she felt fear strike through her. Erza was looking everyone up and down, that was until she heard some guys start bickering.

"Flame brain, if you don't get out of my personal space-" Gray threatened until interrupted.

"What, you'll melt snow stripper." Natsu growled at Gray as he bumped his forehead against Gray's.

"What yourself ash brain or you just might up up frozen and stored away in the freezer, and I just might forget your in there."

With that insult both boys were growling and had dangerous auras surrounding them. Both of them with their fists raised near their faces, ready to strike at any given time. That time never came because in five seconds flat Erza was gone from in front of me and towering over the bickering, boy sized babies. She produced her own dark aura that dwarfed the other two's. She grabbed both of them by the collars and lifted them off the ground and slammed them together. Dropping them to the floor she crossed her arms and placed one foot on top of Natsu's back and threatened,

"Best Friends shouldn't argue and behave so rudely to each other, now apologize or do I have to force you to." As she said the last part she started cracking her knuckles slowly, getting her message across.

Natsu and Gray stood straight up and shook hands apologizing a thousand times before putting an arm on each others shoulders forcing smiles that anyone could tell was fake. Erza apparently couldn't see that though as she smiled and walked off towards the bar. I sat there in fear hoping she wouldn't notice a stranger sitting at the other end of the bar. Lucy sat complete still, hoping that since she had the strength as a T-rex, Erza would have the same weaknesses as them. That maybe is Lucy sat completely still Erza wouldn't be able to see her. It was working pretty well as Erza sat down and started a conversation about where the master was. Probably their gang leader, they continued talking until Mira suddenly perked up more than she already was and said

"We have a guest and hopefully.. a new member." Mira said with a smirk on her face, sneaking a little glance at me.

 _That little witch, she's is as fake as the boys smiles. She is no angel.. she's a freaking demon!_ Lucy thought as she leaned back in her seat as Erza stood right up in her face. As Lucy tried to keep a neutral face on, she was screaming panic in her head. The woman in front of her was just screaming power and order, and Lucy knew she got both pretty easily. As Lucy kept thinking of all the ways to play dead so Erza would walk away, Erza opened her mouth and said,

"Aren't you the girl that too down almost 20 body builders with just her pinkie and pepper spray?"

"…HUH!?"

 **Thank you so much for you patience, I am so so so so so sorry for the delay, my house is n chaos right now and my siblings and sibling on the way are helping. I will try to publish as many chapters as I can, but my free time goes down the drain after August 11th so I am hoping I can free time in between, please review and stay awesome (so freaking cheesy but I have always wanted to say that XD) Patience is a Virtue and I am needing that virtue. Goodnight peeps**


	4. Author's Note

**Hey sorry to tell you but I am deleting this story in 5 days tops. Just giving an update to anyone who actually read it and was really caring about the next chapter. I just feel no Inspiration. I guess that is kinda a stupid reason but if I don't have inspiration I don't write. Maybe one day I will feel energetic and I will post it again with even more chapters and completely updated and with all my grammar mistakes fixed- '^-^ - Please forgive and just to give a heads up I might post a new story based off the ship Marshall Lee x Fionna, if you don't know who that is then please look it up, I am HUGE fan of the ship.. thanks and sorry again**

\- **XOXOXO, MusicalSphinx17**


	5. Author's Note- AGAIN

**Dear Readers, I am happy to say that this story is not over yet. Thanks to Lady Mafia Dragneel, who adopted the story, Gangters shall live on. Anyway, please check out her stories and enjoy Gangters.**

 **Good Night!**


End file.
